The present invention relates to a sun-proof shade for automobiles which stops sun glare, cuts air-conditioning costs and protects against the radiating heat of the sun.
Various sun-proof shades have been disclosed for automobiles, and have appeared on the market. These sun-proof shades are commonly designed to stop sun glare. Few of these sun-proof devices can effectively protect against the radiating heat of the sun. Further, these sun-proof shades and screens are not durable in use because the cloth of the shades may tear off and the threads thereof may disconnect from the binding metal rods easily.